Super Mario Maker
This page is under construction. And very much so, so bear with us for now. Oh, would you look at that! We Bare Bears just came on as I wrote this. Welp, bye. (shuts off computer) Super Mario Maker is a game for the Wii U, released on September 11, 2015. It is a level creation game, where you can create 2D Mario levels based on four games in the Super Mario series: Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, and New Super Mario Bros. U. In the levels, you use the Wii U GamePad to insert blocks, enemies, items, and more into the level. Level types In each of the four game styles mentioned above, there are six types of levels you can make. All four game styles support all of these, despite some not existing in certain earlier titles. *Overworld *Underground *Underwater *Ghost House (never appeared in SMB or SMB3) *Castle *Airship (never appeared in SMB or SMW) Elements This is a list of all the things you can add into the level. Enemies These are the enemies that are available in the game. Most of them can be made big with a Super Mushroom, given wings, or put in a Lakitu's Cloud. Objects Power-ups All game styles *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Super Star *1-Up Mushroom *Shell Helmet Super Mario Bros. exclusive *Mystery Mushroom *Big Mushroom *Luigi Mushroom Super Mario Bros. 3 exclusive *Super Leaf Super Mario World exclusive *Cape Feather New Super Mario Bros. U exclusive *Propeller Mushroom Gameplay At the start of the game, the player is presented with an unfinished level. It is up to you to complete the level and play through it. If you like, you can follow a blueprint that the game gives you. After the first level is complete, it is saved to the game and sent to Coursebot. After this, the player is presented with two options, Make (which allows you to create your own levels) and Play (to play other people's levels on Miiverse. In Make mode, new features are unlocked over the course of nine days, including new elements, game styles, time limits, and sound effects. At first, the player only has the first row of elements, two course types (overworld and underground) and two game styles (SMB and NSMBU), but more are unlocked as time goes by. In Play mode, there is a way to share courses with the world, called Course World. In Course World, you can see levels created by others, and can be sorted by star ranking, newest courses, or featured levels. amiibo support All amiibos that are currently released are compatible with Super Mario Maker. These can be used to unlock costumes to use in the Super Mario Bros. style in the form of Mystery Mushrooms. There are 100 costumes to collect, some of which don't have a corresponding amiibo, and must be unlocked through the game. All costumes can be unlocked without amiibo by playing through the 100 Mario Challenge. Title screen Yep, the title screen has enough notable things for a section on this page, and for this, we turn to the Super Mario Wiki. As well as the Make and Play options in the game, all the letters on the title screen can be tapped, each with different effects. There are 13 effects in all (tapping any letter in SUPER does the same thing, and there are two others, which don't involve tapping letters.) *'SUPER': Five Super Stars will appear and a crowd will shout "Super Mario Maker". Mario can collect them to turn invincible. *'M' - The letter M spins upside down and spells Super '''Wario' Maker'', and a Mystery Mushroom with a Wario costume appears (in the Super Mario Bros. game style only). In addition, Wario will taunt the player. *'A' - The letter A will summon a cluster of multi-colored stars to fall behind in the background. All enemies present on the screen will be defeated. A train whistle can also be heard. *'R' - The legs of the letter R will extend and will shoot a shower of coins, similar to a Bill Blaster shooting coins. A cash register sound will also play. *'I' - The bird from the recording option will appear and sit on top of the letter I, making it look like a lowercase I. It will also record any sounds, and will repeat it with a different effect. The bird will leave after a while. *'O' - The letter O will summon a Koopa Clown Car (Junior Clown Car in the New Super Mario Bros. U style). *'M' - The second M will summon an empty Buzzy Beetle shell, which can be worn as a Shell Helmet. An explosion sound can also be heard. *'A' - Touching the second A will cause it to act like a rocket, with a intercom counting down before it shoots off, coming back soon after. *'K' - The letter K will turn the screen into a sepia tone. The music for the title with also turn into an 8-bit variation. Pressing the K again will revert the screen back to normal. *'E' - Touch the letter E will summon a Springboard for Mario to use. An oriental drum can be heard. *'R' - The second R will extend like the first R, turn around and summon either a Goomba's Shoe or a Yoshi Egg (depending on the game style). If there are two Yoshis, anymore Eggs summoned will hold a Super Mushroom. When using Yoshi, an extra drumbeat will added to the title screen music. * Clicking randomly on the screen will summon an enemy. * Dragging the stylus on the screen will produce a stream of magic dust, similar to how Kamek powers up an enemy like in the Yoshi's Island and New Super Mario Bros. games. Category:Mario Category:Mario games Category:Randomness Category:Super Mario Maker